


Morning After

by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dinah wants to cuddle, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Laurel just wants to sleep, Morning Cuddles, Self indulgent SOFT cuz I can't help myself, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard
Summary: "Bringing herself back to the present, Dinah bites her lip and tries to force those images out of her thoughts - at least for the time being. There's no telling what will transpire once Laurel finally wakes up, and even if Dinah thinks there's nothing to worry about, a small nagging voice in the back of her mind keeps reminding her that there's a possibility Laurel will say it was just a one night thing - or even a mistake."
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipsAreSparksOfLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my absolute favorite baguette!! Hope you have a great day and enjoy this little something something ♥

The first rays of sunlight filter through the gap between the bedroom curtains, their warmth kissing her bare back. Dinah begins to stir then, but quickly freezes on the spot and frowns when she realizes her left arm has somehow gone numb during the night. There’s also a comfortable, warm weight against her chest, and it takes her brain a few more moments than it should have to catch up to why that is. She slowly blinks herself awake, eyes still heavy with sleep, and the first thing she catches sight of are strands of blonde hair. A lazy smile subconsciously makes its way onto her lips when little glimpses and flashes of the night before come to the forefront of her mind, and that smile only grows the second her eyes flicker down and her gaze falls on Laurel’s peaceful face. 

She’s still fast asleep, from the looks of it, and Dinah has no intention of waking her up - instead, she pushes aside the natural need to claim her arm back, choosing to simply endure the discomfort in order to observe and make small mental notes on the little things about one Laurel Lance.

Dinah’s still having a hard time believing they had ended their night like they did, warm bodies pressed against each other, eager hands touching and squeezing and desperately tugging at layers until it was just skin against skin. She's not sure who leaned in first - all Dinah knows is that one second they were stepping into her elevator, exhausted and frustrated after a long night of patrol, and the next her back was making contact with cool metal.

Okay so  _ maybe _ Dinah knows who leaned in first after all. But considering she had been the one to push down Laurel onto the couch afterwards…

Bringing herself back to the present, Dinah bites her lip and tries to force those images out of her thoughts - at least for the time being. There's no telling what will transpire once Laurel finally wakes up, and even if Dinah thinks there's nothing to worry about, a small nagging voice in the back of her mind keeps reminding her that there's a possibility Laurel will say it was just a one night thing - or even a mistake. 

The uncertainty only makes her want to cling harder, only makes her want to freeze this little moment stolen in time. Her free arm, comfortably resting around Laurel’s waist, itches to pull her closer, but Dinah resists the urge, lest she wake her up with the motion. Instead, her fingers begin drawing lazy patterns on Laurel’s skin, gliding over the same scars and imperfections she had kissed the night before. Her eyes take in the small things, like the way Laurel adorably scrunches up her nose when Dinah’s hair slides down and tickles against it, or the way she lets out a breath and tries to nuzzle further onto her chest when Dinah brushes her knuckles against the small of her back. The warm breath against her skin gives her goosebumps and Dinah ends up letting out a breath through her nose when a pleasurable shiver runs down her spine as her brain betrays her with another flash from the night before.

Dinah averts her eyes for a moment, looking past Laurel to find her own tank top dangling from the door handle, along with a bra that is clearly not hers. She can also see Laurel’s Canary leather pants laying on the floor by the door, with what seems to be both their masks next to it. They'd been so busy with each other that there'd been no time to change or remove make-up, and Dinah doesn't think she'll be lucky enough to not find a black smudge on her pillowcase.

Her gaze flickers back to Laurel, and she ends up catching sight of the wisps of black still clinging to the skin around her eyes. Dinah has to suppress a chuckle. 

" _ Dinah _ ," Laurel suddenly murmurs, causing her to instantly freeze. " _ Stop staring. _ "

The words are half muffled against her own skin and Dinah feels the need to pinch herself to make sure she heard them properly. She ends up letting out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding when Laurel doesn't stir nor pull away from her. 

" _ I told you to stop staring, not to stop what else you were doing. _ " 

This time she does let out an audible chuckle, both in amusement and relief. It takes her a hot second to understand what Laurel means, but when it finally sinks in, the hand on Laurel’s lower back resumes its motions. Laurel lets out a small noise, something suspiciously akin to a  _ purr _ , and even though the sound is nearly drowned out on the valley of Dinah’s breasts, it still reaches her ears. It stirs something inside her, a warm feeling she thought gone and extinct after all those years now blooming full force inside her chest, and Dinah can't help but use her hand to pull Laurel closer to her.

Laurel lets out a small grumpy sound but comes all too willingly, even ending up tilting her head up to place a quick kiss on Dinah's collarbone.

There're three words dancing around her tongue as she nuzzles into blonde strands and inhales Laurel’s sweet scent, and Dinah has to remind herself that  _ this  _ \- whatever it is - is still too new and too fresh to have her put those sort of things out there. So she pushes the words down and closes her eyes, and does her best to just enjoy the moment, even if her mind refuses to relent on all the 'what ifs'.

" _ I can hear you thinking, _ " Laurel half whispers, bringing Dinah out of her thoughts. " _ Shut down that pretty brain of yours for now and get some sleep. _ "

Dinah places a gentle kiss on the top of Laurel’s hair. "It's morning already."

" _ I'm not awake enough for it to be morning. _ "

She laughs at the words. "And here I thought you were a morning person."

When the only thing she gets in reply is a grumpy sound, Dinah shakes her head slightly and resumes the same gentle motions from earlier. The sun is higher in the sky now, bathing the entire room in a warm orange glow, and Dinah ends up laying there with Laurel comfortably in her arms, watching the rays drawing shadows across the walls. A surreal calm washes over, the only sounds reaching her ears the chirping of birds and Laurel’s soft breaths, and it's scary to think how easily she could get used to this.

And that's when it happens, the moment where all of Dinah’s fears and uncertainties melt and give way to a flood of warmth and a whole lot of other feelings - all good ones.

" _ Dinah, I love you but I swear if you don't stop with all that thinking, I'm kicking you out of your own bed. _ "

A wet laugh escapes her. "I love you too, baby." She says it freely, the words easily rolling off her tongue. Dinah places another gentle kiss on Laurel’s hair, before nuzzling into it and closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

Oh yeah, she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
